fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby (SSBR)
This article is about Kirby's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Kirby. Kirby (カービィ, Kābī) is the main protagonist of the Kirby series. He was created by Masahiro Sakurai, who also created the Super Smash Bros. series. He is an inhabitant from Planet Popstar, where he lives in the kingdom of Dream Land, which is ruled by the corrupt King Dedede. The self-proclaimed king frequently causes trouble, leaving it to Kirby to protect his homeland. On his adventures, he runs into many other characters, such as the shady Meta Knight. Kirby defeats Dedede and his many minions by his signature ability, inhaling items and enemies and spitting them out or copying their abilities. Attributes Kirby is a small, lightweight character. His small size allows him to avoid many attacks. He is also able to crouch underneath attacks, which can be used to his advantage against tall characters. His light weight is both advantageous and disadvantageous; he is less vulnerable to chain throws, but he also gets launched farther when hit, making him easier to KO. He also has poor momentum canceling abilities, with slow falling speeds, and his fastest aerial attack, his up aerial, is only slightly shorter than his air dodge. His momentum canceling abilities, combined with his light weight, give him one of the worst survivabilities in the game. However, he makes up for this with a safe and one of the longest-reaching recoveries, with five midair jumps and Final Cutter to help him return to the stage. This makes him a good choice for beginners to learn with. His multiple jumps also give him good edgeguarding potential. Kirby has above average reach in his attacks, with many disjointed hitboxes, and a strong combo ability. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Two quick jabs followed by a flurry of punches. Turns into a smash punch when ended. *'Dash attack' - Kirby spins on his hands, while kicking with his feet. Hits multiple times. *'Forward tilt' - Kirby does a spinning forward kick. Can be angled upwards or downwards. *'Up tilt '- Kirby quickly raises one leg vertically from behind. Disjointed range but low damage. *'Down tilt '- Kirby does a crouching low kick. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Kirby lunges forward and delivers a very large jump kick that moves him forward. Can be angled upwards or downwards. *'Up smash' - Backflips while doing an upward kick. *'Down smash' - Kirby does a split and spins around rapidly. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Kirby spins around in the air. *'Forward aerial' - Kirby does three quick spinning kicks. *'Back aerial '- Quickly crouches in midair then kicks his legs behind him. *'Up aerial '- Does a flip kick in midair, similar to his up smash. *'Down aerial' - Kirby's spins while drill kicking downward. The final hit has a weak meteor effect. An effective combo starter on grounded opponents. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Kirby flips and slams the opponent onto the ground. Can combo into fair at low percentages on certain characters. *'Back throw' - Quickly flips backwards and slams opponent head-first into the ground. *'Up throw' - Jumps offscreen and comes down in an explosion. Kirby's most damaging throw. *'Down throw' - Kirby throws his victim into the ground, and then stomps on them several times quickly. The stomps also damage nearby opponents. *'Aerial Grab' - Kirby grabs his opponent and starts kicking and punching him continuously. He then flies off-screen with a Warp Star, landing on his opponent with a small explosion. (Similarly to the Warp Star item) Special Moves *'Neutral special - Inhale': Kirby sucks up his opponent. He can exhale them as a star to deal damage, or copy their neutral special attack. Some characters will give him an alternative special move due to mechanics that wouldn't work properly when copied over *'Side special - Hammer Flip': Kirby swings his hammer forwards in an arc, which increases in power the longer it charges. He can move around and jump while charging this move. *'Up special - Final Cutter': Kirby jumps straight up and falls straight down, cutting anyone he comes in contact with on the way up and meteor smashing anyone he comes in contact with on the way down. When landing, Kirby creates a shockwave projectile that moves forwards quickly. *'Down special - Stone': Kirby turns into a heavy object and plummets straight down. Enemies are sent flying on contact. Kirby cannot be damaged in this form, but can be grabbed. *'Riot Move - Ultra Sword': Turns into his Ultra Sword ability and then does a lethal slash on his trapped opponent, KO'ing them. *'Final Smash - Hypernova': Kirby gains the Hypernova ability, and he swallows everything on-screen, including opponents, items, etc.. After doing so, Kirby spits them as they take high damage, possibly KO'ing them. Taunts *A "Kirby Dance" similar to his victory dances and in the Kirby games. *Spins around, then stops, sticking out his left leg and saying "Eeu!". Almost identical to the "preview" animation shown when he is chosen in the original Super Smash Bros. *Faces the screen, waves his arms, and says his signature elongated "Hi!". On-Screen Appearance *Kirby rides in on a Warp Star and crashes down. *Kirby flies and lands on the stage using the Dragoon. Winning An orchestral remix of the victory theme from the Kirby series plays while he does one of the following animations: *Spins, holds his hand up. *Does some flips, holds his hand up. *Skids to each side, holds his hand up. **All of Kirby's animations are variations of the Kirby dance, performed when he completes a level in his own games. Kirby shares his victory fanfare with King Dedede and Bandanna Dee. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Pink': Original appearance. *'Yellow': Yellow Kirby from various Kirby titles. Resembles Keeby (the second player's character in Kirby's Dream Course), Beam Kirby from Kirby Super Star (sans the hat), and the "Yellow" Spray Paint that appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Shigeru Miyamoto originally wanted Kirby to be yellow, but Masahiro Sakurai was determined to make him pink; Miyamoto's intention for a yellow Kirby was likely the inspiration for these instances of yellow Kirby. *'Blue': Blue Kirby from various Kirby titles. Resembles Ice Kirby from Kirby Super Star (sans the hat), and the "Ocean" Spray Paint that appeared in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. *'Red': Red Kirby from various Kirby games. Fire Kirby from Kirby Super Star (sans the hat), and the "Red" Spray Paint that appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *'Green': Green Kirby from various Kirby games. Resembles Plasma Kirby's appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra (sans the hat and with orange feet instead of green), and the "Green" Spray Paint that appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *'White': Based on Kirby's monochrome appearance from the original Kirby's Dream Land. It is also similar to Kirby's appearance on the North American box cover. Resembles "Chalk" Spray Paint that appeared in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. *'Brown': Based on the "Chocolate" Spray Paint from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. *'Black': Resembles Meta Knight's colors when his mask is broken, revealing his face. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters